This Time is Different
by teamgibbs5
Summary: One of the NCIS characters is having some personal problems and it is affecting his everyday life. Will he talk to anyone about it? Will anyone ever find out what really happened?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok I know this chapter is extremely short but I was excited about the story and wanted to post it. I will update soon please read and review ;)**

**Disclaimer**: I _DO NOT OWN NCIS….wish I did though_

**Summary**: _One of the NCIS characters is having some personal problems and it is affecting his everyday life. Will he talk to anyone about it? Will anyone ever find out what really happened? _

For the third time this week he sat alone in the dark at his desk. The only light was that of the city penetrating through the window. He could have turned on his desk light but frankly he liked the essence of the dark; it calmed him. Although, it did remind him of the one the loved…thought he loved…thought loved him. He looked down at his watch to find it was already 0100 (1:00am). He decided he would just sit a little longer, and then go home, besides he had a few more things to process though his head.

* * *

The others had all left around 2100(9:00pm). Before they left they tried to get him to come along and drink, hangout, talk, see some movies, or anything that would get him away from his desk. But he declined. Normally they would all leave when they got ready but, this passed week they would all walk out together to talk and try to figure out what could possibly make him act this way, it was so unlike him. They were starting to worry, it was already Thursday and he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He would stay there until 1 or 2 in the morning before he went home to get up around five the same morning to come back to work. They weren't sure how long this was going to last.

* * *

He thought he had finally found 'the girl' for him. She was beautiful, she made him laugh, she would tease him daily, and she made him feel complete. And the best part was he got to see her every day that is why he loves his job. Well, that isn't true he loves his job because that is what he loves to do but seeing her just makes every day a party for him. And he thought she felt the same.

He wishes so much he could talk to someone about this, but it would just totally embarrass him. He isn't one to have girl problems and run to his co-workers so they can help him fix it. Besides, isn't the girl the one who is suppose to get more involved in the relationship and jump to conclusions about every little thing that isn't perfect? Well he isn't a chauvinist so that isn't the way he thinks but it is that way in all the movies and books and in his past relations. But he is the one getting hurt this time. Why is this one so different?

With that he looks down at his watch and it shows 0200 (2:00am) so he decides he should head out now to get his 2 1/2 hours of sleep.

**A/N sooooo which character do you think this young fellow is?? Put answer in review with feed back **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey ok I really wanted more of you to guess who it was in the beginning but not many did and I know it was a short chapter but I couldn't carry out the anonymous thing too long so here it is the man revealed…please Read and Review it makes us writers have more motivation to write. :) **

**OH ALSO…there is a scene with Tony and Abby that can be taken as flirty but I didn't mean for them to seem involved because they are not it just meant to be friendly humor. **

**Summary**: _One of the NCIS characters is having some personal problems and it is affecting his everyday life. Will he talk to anyone about it? Will anyone ever find out what really happened_

Friday morning came around quickly for McGee, considering he only got 3 hours of sleep. He woke up at 5:30 instead of 5. Unwillingly he rolled out of bed to go get ready for his last day before the weekend.

He was always an hour earlier than everyone else to work, besides Gibbs, even during this week, but when he entered the bull pin everyone was already there. Tim checked his watch, it said 6:30. That was just 30 min later than what time he was usually at work. He just blew it off after a second; his head was still pounding from all the thinking and no sleeping. As he walked to his desk Ziva and Tony both greeted Tim with a "Good Morning" McGee just nodded and sat down at his desk.

Once he sat down and started situating him self Gibbs looked up at McGee and said. "Tim," Ziva and Tony exchanged a look. They were surprised that he had called him but his first name. "Director Vance has assigned us to a cold case that the department believes they are close to solving. I need you to go help Abby process the evidence. Can you do that while me and Ziva go talk to the victim's mother and Tony looks through the call records?" As he asked Tony and Ziva still sit in their chairs dumbfounded about how Gibbs is talking to the young agent. Gibbs could see him flinch at the sound of her name.

McGee was looking down at his papers when his boss asked that awful question, he didn't know how to respond. They were all use to him being more than happy to help. "Uh Boss, can I do the call logs this time?" Well that was easy enough he thought to him self. He turned to see the look on Tony's face and he was in shock, I looked like he had seen a ghost. So before his boss could answer he explained him self, "I mean, Tony never gets to spend time with Abby," that name made his heart ache and Gibbs noticed the pain in his eye when he said her name, "and help her. I'm always the one to go down there, just trying to be fair and not give Tony all the desk work." He said and gave Tony, who was still in shock, a quick grin.

"Alright DiNozzo, you heard the man go help Abbs." Gibbs barked. Not meaning to ignore his boss's order, Tony sat there still trying to figure out why the probie passed up the chance to go help their Dark Angel.

*SMACK*

"Ow!" Tony yelped rubbing the back of his head. He turned around to see a glaring Gibbs. "Oh…uh…s…sorry boss" Tony panicked at the look he gave him. He jumped out of his seat and ran toward Abby's Lab.

"DiNozzo!" Tony stopped dead in his tracks, and changed directions remembering the Caf-Pow!

"Right Boss" Tony said in a yes sir manor. Gibbs still standing at Tony's desk gave a slight grin and nodded toward Ziva to follow him. McGee hadn't looked up since he last said something, Ziva made a mental note of this. She would talk to Gibbs about it in the car.

* * *

On Tony's way down to the Lab he thought about what had just happened upstairs. He then put all the puzzle pieces together. The using McGee's first name, asking if he was ok to work with Abby, and allowing him to switch places with Tony. He would not mention anything to Abby. He knew something was really jamming at his colleague's heart and wouldn't make it worse.

*Ding* the elevator doors parted and Tony stepped out Caf-Pow! in hand. He soon heard the lab rat's blasting music and decided to scare her, being the clown he is.

He set the Caf-Pow! on the first self as soon as you walk in, he snuck behind her, placing his hands on her hips he said "Hello baby" in a deep voice. As soon as he did she jumped and squealed but didn't turn around, so Tony continued in his deep voice. "Now turn around slowly and kiss me like you know you want to." Abby slowly turned around and as soon as she saw Tony she punched him in the shoulder. "DiNozzo! Don't you do that to me."

"Ow" Tony said rubbing his arm. "Sorry Abbs I had to it was perfect set up." He grinned knowing he would forgive him.

"You are such a goof sometimes, but that's why I love you." She kissed his arm where she hit it and rubbed it a little then gave him a big hug. "So what you doing in my lab?"

"Sorry I'll leave" he said sounding hurt

"No Tony I didn't mean it like that I just mean you never come down here alone, what's up?" She asked. She was in one of her short skirts and a black tops but didn't have her lab coat on. She faced him but leaned her hands back on the table and twisted her hips to make her skirt spin while she waited for his answer.

"Well." He pauses trying to figure out how to put what happened. "Well, our Boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs has decided to switch up the order around here so instead of McGeek coming down here to help you process the evidence I am here and he is up there doing call logs." Tony finished with a grin.

"Hummm. Weird. And this was all Boss-man's idea?" she asked

"Yep" he said knowing he would have to later tell Gibbs what he told her.

"Alright then let's get to processing, Bubble butt" she said as she patted his bottom and waked to the opposite side of the evidence table. He frowned at the sound of that name and looked over his shoulder to try and see how big his butt was.

* * *

Mean while Gibbs and Ziva had gotten in the car to go talk to the Petty Officer's mother I was a 40 min drive so Ziva figured they had enough time to talk. "Hey, Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" hey questioned not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well it's about McGee and what happened this morning. Do you think him and Abby are fighting?"

"If they are, she doesn't know it."

"How can two people be fighting with each other and one of them doesn't know you are fighting?" Ziva asked frustrated with the American ways.

Gibbs grinned at how she can get confused. "I'll explain later or get Duck to do it you know he loves to talk, but right now we have a job to do." He said pulling into the drive way of the mother's house.

* * *

Back at the bull pin it had been 15 minutes since Gibbs and Ziva had arrived at the mother's house.

*Ring Ring Ring* it was McGee desk phone.

"Special Agent McGee." He answered. He had depression and hurt in his voice.

"Hey, McGee the mother gave us an address where Petty Officer Bell hung out with his buddies. Ziva is sending you the address now. Go Get DiNozzo, Abby can work alone for a while you and Tony take this lead." He could hear McGee's sigh.

"Ok."

*Click* Gibbs is always the first to hang up but McGee wasn't in the mood.

Gibbs felt hurt that this was affecting his agent this way. McGee wasn't a ladies man but when he met Abby Scutio his face lit up and was brighter ever since that moment. Every one noticed, of course no one said anything, except for Tony a few times. Every one new they would end up together one way or another. Abby sure is a beauty but has relationship problems she isn't one to commit to someone full on where as Tim has always had long term relationships, but never the less they are meant for each other. They have had their complications, but never to make them to stop talking. This must be really bad for his young agent to be this hurt. He will find out what happened one way or the other. That is why he had his rule number 12. Co-worker relationships never work out and cause issues in the office. But he let McGee and Abby because his famous gut was telling him it would work but now he isn't so sure.

McGee called Tony's phone 3 times with no answer. Was Tony really going to make him have to call her lab? He sighed then picked up his work phone and slowly dialed the number to her lab.

Tony was closest to the phone so he offered to get it. "This is Special Agent DiNozzo, Abby's Lab how can I help you?" he greeted the called. She just laughed and shook her head. He heard a big sigh of relief on the other end.

"It's me Tony." He was so glad she hadn't answered the phone.

"Oh hey probs, we are having fun playing monopoly and eating chocolate covered popcorn and watching Willy Wanaka. You know the version with Johnny Depp." Tony replied and gave Abby a thumbs-up. She ran to his side to listen to the convo. "Hi Timmy!" she yelled into the phone. That's when Tony remembered his hurt friend he could hear the pain in McGee's voice when he explained what Gibbs had wanted them to do. "Ok ill be up in a sec." McGee hung up the phone.

Abby tilted her head like a questioning puppy noticing Tony's guilt. "Tony?"

"Oh sorry McGee said hi" he lied.

"Ok but are you ok? What did he say?"

"Oh it was nothing Gibbs got a lead and wants me and McGee to follow it. I just wanted to stay down here it is way more fun. Now I know why McGoo jumps at every second to come down here with you." He could see her blush a little. "Alright we'll be back later." He said as he walked out.

After he left Abby went to sit down at her desk but instead she slid down the wall behind her desk and sat on her floor. She brought her legs to her chest and rested her arms on her knees. She laid her head down on her arm so her forehead would be pressed against the forearm of the top arm. She sits in silence with no music and lets her tears fall onto her skirt.

**A/N please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN thank you all for reading. please review :)**

Gibbs and Ziva return to the NCIS headquarters. Gibbs sits down at his desk to follow up on the lead him and Ziva found. "Gibbs I will be back, I'm going to go have a word with Ducky." He just nods his head at her as she walked to the morgue.

"Hey Ducky"

"Well Ziva it's a delight to have you down here, but may I ask why you have come alone?" he says as he folds up the folder he was reading from and put it in the cabinet.

"Aw, ducky can I not come see my favorite M.E.?" she laughed as she gave him a hug and he pulled up a second chair to his desk.

"Of course you can my dear but we both know that is not why you are here. You are here because you are worried about our young Timothy." He said patting her thigh to help comfort her.

"Yes I don't understand what could hurt him this badly, I thought I might have to do something with Abby but he seems a little more upset than if it was just a friend complication." She answered, amazed at how he knew why she was here but didn't bother asking because she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Well maybe it has nothing to do with their friendship. Maybe he is just sad with what has happened between the two of them, or what hasn't happened. You were not here when the two of them were together so that is why you don't understand. To Abigail the relationship wasn't as serious as Timothy had taken it. She loved him dearly but she had never _loved_ any one before and she didn't know how to handle the situation. So she just broke it off because she was afraid of commitment. This crushed Timothy but he bounced back realizing it would all pass. Then when Catlin was murdered Tim was there for Abigail who had just lost her best friend and the two of them became very good friends. But I wasn't sure how long he could be best friends with the one he loved with all his heart. This could be when he falls apart"

"But Doctor why now? It has been 5 years since they have been together." Ziva questioned

"Well, our young boy is a lot stronger than you and Tony give him credit for. He might be weak physically but he sure is mentally strong. He has patiently put up with 5 years of waiting for his love to realize she loves him too. 5 years is a lot my dear he could have already dated around and married if he wanted to and started a family but he loves her and no one else is good enough."

With that Ziva thanks him with a kiss on the cheek and heads back up stairs.

* * *

Tony had offered to let McGee drive home but he declined. He wasn't in any condition to drive though, constantly the same words flowing trough his head, he couldn't think about driving or any thing else. "McGee?" Tony interrupted his thought which was a good thing he guessed. "Yeah?"

"Whoa the probster speaks!" Tony says dramatically to lighten the mood.

"Tony please?" McGee begged.

"Alright, alright. So what's been up with you these past few days?" Tony got right to the point but was afraid of offending him.

"Nothing, this week is the same as any other." McGee said avoiding the real answer.

"McGee? Do you think I'm dumb?" he said pulling over the car.

"N…" Tony cut him off before he could answer. He turned to the agent so he could face him.

"You went down to Abby's lab once on Monday morning and haven't gone back since." Tony barked noticing the pain in his eyes and the realization that he cannot hide it any more. "Every night of this week except for Monday you didn't leave work until 2 and got here at 6 the same morning. And you have been sulking around making little or no contact. There is pain in your eyes when her name is mentioned. And don't think I bought that whole 'Tony doesn't get to spend enough time with Abby' bit earlier."

McGee was looking down at his feet knowing he was busted but really didn't want to talk about it. "McGee I'm Sor…" Tony didn't get finish before McGee cut him off.

"Tony your right I have had a bad week but just because my life is totally sucking right now doesn't mean I want every one at work to know my business. I'm not you. And if sulking in silence is what I have to do to get over this disaster than be it, if not going down to Abby's Lab helps then so be it, and if I have to quit my job to make this better then SO BE IT!! Tony don't judge me! I thank you all for caring but I am an adult, I can handle my own problems and please pass the message on to the others."

"Alright kid, need a ride home?" Tony offered to do what ever he could for his friend.

"Yes. I don't need my stuff. Just take me home."

Tony did as he wished, when they reached Tim's apartment. He got out with out saying a word and walked toward his room.

"TIM!" Tony called after he rolled down his window. McGee turned around. "You know we all just care about you. Call any of us at any time." McGee just nodded his head and kept walking. He heard the screech of the tires as Tony took off to NCIS.

Tony was back at NCIS still pondering what had just happened and if he should tell everyone or just Gibbs, for now he would just tell Gibbs. He walks out of the elevator and into the bull pin. Ducky was sitting in Tony's desk and Abby in McGee's. He knew she wasn't going to take this well. They were all having a conversation about absolutely nothing when Tony interrupted. "Hey guys. I'm back."

"Tony where is Timothy, he did go with you didn't he." Ducky asked. They all searched his face for an answer.

"He wasn't feeling well so he went home." Every one noted the act but didn't ask. Gibbs noticed the lie Tony had told and so did Ducky. Abby and Ziva didn't catch it. Gibbs stood up, grabbed his coffee and headed toward the elevator. He stormed past Tony who was still standing. "DiNozzo!" he yelled when he hit the button for the elevator. Tony jumped at the sudden noise. He set his stuff down by his desk knowing what was coming and ran to the elevator. Ziva and Abby exchanged a confused look while Ducky got up and headed to the morgue.

* * *

In the elevator Gibbs hit the emergency switch. "Tony what happened?"

"I got irritated with McGee sulking around so much so I confronted him on the way home." Tony answered

"What did he say exactly?"

"He told me his life was sucking lately and he was tired of everyone asking questions and judging the way he is handling it. He also said that if he has to quit his job to make it better he will. Boss what are we gonna do we can't let him quit. We gotta catch him before he does anything too dramatic."

"Alright Tony I don't know what's making him act like this but we WILL get to bottom of this and McGee is NOT going to quit." With that all said he slams the switch back up and the doors open. Gibbs storms out and to his desk and sits down. Tony was still only halfway to his desk when Gibbs slammed his hand on the table. "Damn it!" He grabs his coat and keys and heads back to the elevator as Tony sits down. Ziva looked up and started to ask but he just cut her off by shaking is head and pulling out paper work to work on.

* * *

Down stairs Abby had already gone back to her lab before the guys had come out of the elevator. She knew exactly why McGee had gone home but she didn't realize he was that upset at what she had done. She thought she had done him a favor but she had only hurt him more. She felt terrible now. She had picked up the vibe earlier when Tim called her lab, first it was happy and playful but when she had spoke up the room grew quite, Tony's face chilled in realization and she regretted saying anything as soon as she did.

Abby wanted to let them know what had happened especially Gibbs but she knew it would embarrass Tim and herself so she didn't say anything. But as bad as things are becoming she knows it will come out sooner or later and either way Gibbs would be upset with her for not telling him in the first place.

Abby started feeling light headed and dizzy she sat down at her desk assuming it was from too much over analyzing.

* * *

Gibbs had no idea where he was going he just needed to think with out all of them bothering him and staring at him. He didn't understand why McGee was so upset, obviously it had something to do with Abby but what could she have done to hurt him that badly. This is why he had his rules. He should have never let them break it for any reason. Even if he can't say no to his favorite. This is unacceptable. And how could McGee quit. It has to be pretty bad for him to say he will quit, he loves his job and every one he works with. Gibbs didn't know how he was gonna make this better but he was, he had to.

* * *

Abby had sat there for about 5min then she decided she needed to get some fresh air. She stood up and grabbed her long black coat and bag she didn't bother shutting her equipment down knowing she would be back with in 30min. She walked through the glass door and almost got out of her lab when blackness slowly started covering her eyes. In a matter of seconds she lost conciseness and collapsed to the ground. No one was there to get her help.

**A/N please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN ok the reason that I put for Abby passing out I'm not really sure you can really pass out from it and it can be that serious but just go with it :) please read and review**

Gibbs was still thinking about what he should do about McGee and Abby when he was rudely interrupted by a ringing phone. _Jeez do they know when I leave I want to be alone?_ He thought annoyed but answered anyways considering it could be important. "Gibbs." He answered kind of monotone.

"Boss it's Abby." Tony replied, panicked. Gibbs didn't even give Tony time to explain he just shut his phone throwing it into the passenger seat and did one of his famous u-turns to head back to NCIS.

* * *

Tony had called the paramedics and they were on their way. For now Ducky was performing CPR on the unconscious body. Tony and Ziva were just watching as there was nothing for them to do at the moment. There were so many questions on their minds including 'was she going to make it?'

Tony was thinking of how much of a best friend she was to him. They were like brother and sister. He loved her and could not loose her. He was regretting never talking to her about McGee and never offering to be the shoulder to cry on. He should have got more involved and showed that he really cared. Now he didn't know if he would ever get to talk to his spunky little Goth again. Honestly he avoided going down to her lab this week. He was afraid she would break down on him and he had no advice, no way of giving information to help her feel better and look what happened. She was lying on the floor not breathing and possibly dying and he could have been down there to help her. But he wasn't, he was upstairs basically hiding from her.

Ziva didn't have much to think about except the fact that she never got to become good friends with the girl. Sure Abby tried asking her to go out for a little girl's night out but Ziva would normally turn her down. Not because she didn't like her but because it wasn't her thing. Now she worries that Abby took it the wrong way and thought she didn't like her. She couldn't tell her how much she wanted to be her friend.

Ducky was kneeled beside Abby constructing CPR, first repeatedly pushing down on her chest then gently blowing air into her lungs. It didn't seem to help at all but he knew he had to continue the action. Poor Abigail. He had no idea how long she had been lying on the ground unconscious. She still had a pulse which made him have a little hope but he didn't have much. All he could think about was what a beautiful young women she had become. He was saddened that she and McGee were having problems. He knew they would get though it in the end but this, this could be the exception. He didn't want McGee to have any guilt set on him but he knew it would happened if she passed and he wasn't sure the young man could handle the pain of loosing her. That scared him.

The three of them were all in there own world thinking about what would happen _when_ she died. None of them ever considered the fact that she just might make it.

* * *

Gibbs had arrived in record time beating the paramedics even though he had been further in distance. He was already in the elevator. He had no idea what he would walk into. She could be dead for all he knew. He should have let Tony explain to him what had happened to her but he didn't. The elevator doors opened before him and when he took a step time seemed to slow. He couldn't hear anything except for Ducky mumbling to himself. All he could smell was the gun power filled air of the lab waiting for him to enter. The site before him made him nervous as he continued into the lab with the cold chill hitting him hard. Ducky kneeled beside his young scientist. Tony leaning against the refrigerator with his arms crossed staring blankly at the ground. Then Ziva sitting in Abby's chair with Burt in her hands stroking his back and also staring blankly ahead. As he got closer to Ducky it hit him. She wasn't dead she was still alive for the time being. Time then sped up as he rushed to her side to hold her hand.

Just then the paramedics rushed in and lifted her to the carrier. Ducky and Ziva followed them and Gibbs stayed behind to find out what happened. Tony still hadn't moved "Tony what happened?"

Slowly getting back to reality, he responded "Well Ziva and I were up stairs and we really didn't have much to do so we figured we would do down and see how Abby was. When we got down here her music was still on and computers too. But she was lying on the floor. I told Ziva to get Ducky and I was going to see what was wrong. She wasn't breathing. She had her coat on and her bag with her. She was probably running a quick errand considering she didn't turn anything off." Gibbs didn't say anything as he thought about the situation.

Finally he asked. "Did you call…?"

But Tony cut him off knowing what he was going to ask, "No, that really hasn't crossed either of our minds but I will get on that now." He reached for his phone.

"Tony be calm about it with him. He is going to take it hard. Tell him you need his help in the lab. Some chemical she was messing with earlier could have gotten to her and knocked her out."

"But boss…" Tony wondered. He knew Abby wouldn't have an accident.

"I know, I know but we need to check anyways." Gibbs said as he left the lab to go to the hospital.

Just a little after he left Ziva came back to help Tony. Tony had a questioning look on his face when she walked in. Ziva came up to him and rapped her arms around his neck but he still didn't move. She whispered lightly in his ear. "Tell me she will be fine."

Feeling the warm breath on his ear and neck brought him back to reality. When he realized what she said he rapped his arms around her waist to secure her. He whispered back. "She will be fine." _I hope. _He thought to him self.

* * *

At the hospital Ducky and Gibbs were sitting in Abby's room talking while the waited for her to wake up.

"Duck, do you know what's going on with McGee and Abby?"

"Jethro, I have no idea. Maybe they are just going through something. Let _them_ work it out."

"Yeah Duck, I know but it has gone too far. I have my rules for a reason and I should have never let them break it." Gibbs was frustrated and normally didn't show his feelings around his co-workers, but Ducky was his friend so he had nothing to hide. Besides, Ducky could read him like a book anyways.

"They will be fine. They will get through this. They are best friends and both love each other dearly. Neither of them would hurt the other purposely and you know that Jethro. So give them some space."

He ignored what Ducky had just said and continued with his rant. "My gut is never wrong. My gut is what told me they would work out. Does either of them know you aren't supposed to mix personal and private life? Ok, I let them slide on rule 12 but I specifically told them…"

"Jethro!" Ducky interrupted

"…I told them to keep it at home. They promised it wouldn't interfere with work. They lied!""

"Jethro!!" Ducky interrupted again. This time Gibbs stopped and turned around.

* * *

She wasn't fully awake but she could hear familiar voices in the air. She didn't know exactly who they were but she knew that she knew them and that made her happy. She was with people she loved and that was all she needed. Abby didn't force her self to get up quickly. She let her body wake its self up. As she became more conscious she could make out what was being said and who was saying it. She turned her head to the left and opened her eyes a bit. Sitting in a chair to her left was Gibbs. He had turned his chair to face Ducky so she could only see the side of his face. She looked more to the right of Gibbs and saw Ducky sitting in a chair against the wall across from the foot of her bed so she could see his worried face and decided to listen in on their conversation for a minute before announcing she was awake.

"…they would work out. Does either of them know you aren't supposed to mix personal and private life? Ok, I let them slide on rule 12 but I specifically told them…" when Gibbs had said rule 12 she had come to the realization of what they were talking and with out knowing what happened tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face. She reached up with her hand to try and wipe the tears before they saw but Ducky caught her.

"Jethro!" he had demanded him to stop. Gibbs was too into what he was saying to pay attention.

"…I told them to keep it at home. They promised it wouldn't interfere with work. They lied!" that did it for her. She couldn't believe Gibbs, the one she looked up to for everything. He was like her father. How could he say that? He had no idea what had happened. He had no right to judge. She gave up on trying to hold back her tears and let them flow down her checks like a water fall.

"Jethro!!" Ducky interrupted again. This time Gibbs stopped, he turned around hearing her crying. As quick as he could he stood up and ran to her side. He grabbed a napkin and dried her face.

"Abby?" she looked up at him with her glossy eyes and splotchy face. "I didn't mean any of it. I had no right…" she cut him off, he wasn't one to ramble on but it was Abby she deserved better than that and he felt bad. Here she was laying the hospital and what did he do? He made her cry. What kind of protector was he?

"Gibbs. Don't. You don't need to explain you're self. I know. Its ok." She reassured him.

"Can I say one thing?" he asked

"Sure." She agreed wondering what _else_ he had to say.

"Abs, I'm sorry." That mad her smile. He knew it would and that why he said it. He gently grabbed her chin, lifted her face and pecked her on the cheek then sat back down.

"Ok first of all why the hell I am here?" Abby asked rubbing her head realizing she didn't remember what had happened.

"You passed out." Gibbs responded.

"Oh yeah. Um…do we know why?" she asked trying to be a little sarcastic.

"They said you hadn't eaten in three days. Abigail what's going on?" Ducky responded concerned.

"Oh. No no no. It's not what you think. I'm not starving myself; I know how to take care of my body."

"Obviously not." Gibbs said angry with her for what he thought she was doing.

Abby rolled her eyes, "I hadn't even realized I never ate. I have been under so much pressure with McGee and the…" she almost slipped but just changed the subject. "I'm really sorry I just had too much going on. If it makes you feel any better I'm starving. I could eat a cow."

"Well I'll go get the nurse and let her know you are awake and maybe she will bring you some food." Ducky offered, getting up and walking to the door.

"Thanks Duck-man." A smile spread across his face as he left the room. "Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Did the doctor say if there was anything else _wrong_ with me"

He noticed the want, no, need for more information in her voice. Was something else wrong with her? "No. They just said your blood sugar was low because you hadn't eaten so you passed out."

"Oh…ok." She turned over on her right side, placed her hands in a prayer form and slid them under her pillow to brace her head while she waited for the nurse.

**AN ok I know I made the characters a little dramatic about when she first passed out and it just ended up being low blood sugar but I will enforce the over worrying of the team in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think so far and what you hope to happen. :) I take suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for the wait I have been really busy. Enjoy :)**

Gibbs and Ducky talked while Abby slept and when she woke they talked with her. She enjoyed the company and really neither of them had anything else to do. There was no case and even if there was their director would transfer it to another team knowing Gibbs would not work away from Abby while she was hospitalized.

Abby wanted to see all of her friends and she wasn't sure exactly why they haven't come and seen her yet but other things, more important things, had clouded her mind.

McGee.

She knew why he was upset and she understood also, but she was scared and felt alone. She did not realize how much he really cared and how much he really loved her until he left and possibly wouldn't come back. Now she knows and she wished he would come see her so she could apologize and tell him how she really felt. She had already broken his heart once and she told her self she would never do it again. But it happened. She hated her self for being like that, especially to him.

Tim was sweet and sensitive and knew how to treat and take care of a girl unlike all the other pigs she dated but she couldn't see her self with him and didn't want to be put in a permanent situation like that. He disserved better than her and her problems. So in the process of trying to help him she hurt him and now she needed him. He didn't deserve that either.

He was always there for her. Every time a guy had broken her heart she called him and he came running to the rescue making her feel better. He didn't disserve that kind of relationship, she knew he loved her and she loved him but didn't want to get evolved knowing he would want a long term relationship and she couldn't handle that even though she not only loved him she was in love with him. But she could not be brave enough to try and make it work instead she 'saved' him from heart break and tortured her self but what she now knows is she was torturing him too. This just made her want him more and more thinking about how sweet of a person he would be to her and the… her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud repetitive noise. She sat up quickly to see what it was.

"Come in my dear." Ducky said walking to the door to unlock it. It was the nurse. She walked to the side of the bed and checked Abby's blood pressure and some other things. She had already done this twice today but it was hospital procedure.

"You seem to be doing fine I will be back later to check again and if every thing is still good we will release you."

"Yay." Abby clapped her hands together and bounced up and down on the bed. The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Abigail how was your nap?" Ducky asked

"It was ok. I had a bad dream." She said pouting thinking about her thoughts on McGee.

"I'm sorry dear. Would you like to talk about it?" Ducky offered.

"No thank you it wasn't that bad and," in a deep voice she continued. "Never say you're sorry it's a sign of weakness." She looked at Gibbs and smiled. He slightly grinned and shook his head. Getting out of her silly mood she thought she would ask where the others were. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from the news paper he held in his hands.

"Where is every one else? I want to see them. _All_ of them." Implying she wanted to see McGee too.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were back in Abby's lab looking around to see if anything could have caused her to pass out. They found nothing. "Ziva." Tony called. She had been back by Abby's desk.

"I have not found anything that could explain anything." Ziva explained.

"Yeah me either. We need to call McGee."

"Tony, you and I both know that Abby did not have an accident."

"I know. I just mean we need to call him and let him know what happen. He would want us to tell him." Tony started to pull out his phone to call McGee but Ziva grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked up confused as to what she was doing.

"Tony, if we call him he will see who is calling and wont answer. We just need to show up at his door. He has to answer, and if he does not _I_ can get us in." Tony put his phone back in his pocket and headed for the elevator with Ziva close behind. The ride in the elevator was quiet. Both of them pondered what they would say to McGee. Neither of them knew how to approach him with out scaring him or upsetting him but they both knew he needed to know one way or the other.

About half way to Tim's apartment, Ziva suggested, "How about we wait and see what is wrong with Abby then tell McGee. I mean it could be no big deal and we could be over acting and worry him more than we need to."

"Ziva. It's over _re_-acting and anyways we need to tell him now he would be upset with s if we didn't. You know how much he cares for her would you want to know if it was someone you loved?" This mad Ziva think if something happened to Tony she would want to know so she could be there for him, but she didn't say anything.

"Yes. I guess you are right." Again they say in silence until Tony's phone rang.

* * *

"I told Tony and Ziva to look around in your lab to see what caused you to pass out." Gibbs explained to Abby why they were not there yet.

"You think _I _had an ACIDENT!?!?" Abby was appalled at Gibbs for thinking such a thing.

"Calm down. I wanted to make sure. I knew you would NEVER have an accident but I didn't know if maybe someone tried to kill you by mixing your chemicals. They were going to get McGee to come look around since he knows more about that stuff then they do." Abby felt bad for getting mad at Gibbs it didn't cross her mind that she had worried them that much. He had moved to the chair that was sitting by her bed side closest to her head so he could explain.

"Gibbs I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

He cut her off, "you know how I feel about apologies."

"I know but thank you." She said. He stood up and kissed the top of her head and whispered "your welcome." He walked over to his coat to get his phone. He dilled a number and held it up to his ear.

"Hey boss. Sorry we would have been there sooner but we thought we would go talk to McGee in person instead of over the phone. Considering he could hang up or not answer so it would be more affective in person."

"Okay"

"So did they say what was wrong with Abby?"

"She hadn't eaten in a few days and her blood sugar got to low so she passed out."

"You mean we did all that worrying for nothing? We thought she was dying or someone was killing her and it was low blood sugar?"

"DiNozzo!" Tony stopped talking. "She still could have died so you worrying wasn't a waist. Now hurry and get your ass down here she wants to see all of you." Abby was touched that Tony had worried about her and was laughing a little that he go yelled at. Gibbs hung up the phone.

"So how long will it be before they get here?" Abby asked

"They are doing one thing and then should be here in half an hour."

* * *

After Gibbs hung up Ziva asked, "So what was wrong with Abby?"

"She had low blood sugar from not eating."

"Why wasn't she eating?"

"Not sure I didn't ask we will when we get back to the hospital. We need to hurry when we get to McGee's though. Abby is getting restless and wants to see us." Ziva smiled at the thought of their anxious Abby wanting to see her friends.

By then they were in the parking lot of McGee's apartment. Neither of them wanted to go in and tell him what happened so they sat in silence for about 5 min before Ziva got out and Tony followed. They walked up to the second floor where Tim's room was located. They both approached the door. Tony stood in the middle of the door with Ziva to his right slightly behind him. They stood there for a moment before continuing with their mission. Tony spoke first in a whisper.

"Okay let's just go in there and take it one thing at a time, no plan just play the game as we go." He looked back at Ziva to see what she thought. She just nodded her head in agreement. Tony raised his hand to the door and knocked three times. They waited what seemed like 10 minutes but was only about 10 seconds before the door slowly opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks for all the reviews they help a lot. I defiantly appreciate it when you tell me how much you like my story it makes we want to keep writing. I have used most of your suggestions and hopefully it had improved my writing. Hope you enjoy. Continue doing what your doing it defiantly helps me :) **

"_Okay let's just go in there and take it one thing at a time, no plan just play the game as we go." He looked back at Ziva to see what she thought. She just nodded her head in agreement. Tony raised his hand to the door and knocked three times. They waited what seemed like 10 minutes but was only about 10 seconds before the door slowly opened._

McGee only opened the door wide enough to where he could see who it was.

"Hey Probie." Tony greeted. As soon as McGee saw who it was he slammed the door shut and went back to his couch. "Okay McRude just slam the door in my face, that's a wonderful way to treat your guest." Tony continued to babble on while Ziva picked the lock. He yelled loud enough so McGee could not the jiggling door knob. Finally they were in. Ziva pushed the door open.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked standing up from his couch. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and an old MIT t-shirt. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his skin was pail from probably lack of nutrition.

"Well you wouldn't let us in so we let our selves in." Tony smirked walking around messing with things as she walked passed them.

"DiNozzo, you two need to get out. I did not let you in for a reason." He said as he pushed them toward the door.

"Fine we will just go to the hospital by our selves." Ziva said turning around to face McGee.

"What? Who is in the hospital?" McGee stopped pushing them.

"Oh ok. So we try to come in here and tell you but you don't let us in so we bust in and you try to kick us out then you want information out of us? I don't think that's how it works." Tony said reaching for the door knob.

"Alright I'm sorry. Will you please tell me why you two are going to the hospital?" Tony and Ziva both looked at each other silently deciding who would tell him. Tony lost the mental argument.

"Tim," Tony put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "It is Abby."

"What! Oh my God what took you so long to tell me? What happened is she ok?" McGee ran to his room and shut the door. The man was still mumbling to him self as he dressed.

"McGee calm down." Ziva finally spoke. The door flew open. The gush of air from the door opening blew her hair.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can you barge in my apartment, tell me Abby is in the hospital then tell me to calm down?" McGee was standing in his door way and staring at Ziva.

"Muh-Gee! If you would calm down for a second and let one of us explain." His face of anger relaxed. Tony had gone to McGee's couch and was searching through the T.V. guide. "Abby is fine. She just passed out. She had not been eating for the past few days." A worried look came upon McGee's face.

"She wasn't eating? Why would she not eat?" He was more asking himself those questions as he wondered around looking for his coat. "She knows that isn't healthy for either of them." McGee mumbled but it was too quiet and Ziva didn't catch it. "Where are my keys?" he asked aloud.

Tony stood up. "Don't worry about 'em McGee you can just come with us." McGee just nodded his head as he followed them out the door.

The car ride was very quiet. No one spoke the whole time until Tony called Gibbs when they were about ten minutes away.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Hey boss we are about 10 minutes away and McGee is in the car with us."

"Alright."

"Wait." Tony heard a small voice in the background on the other end.

"Is that Tony?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I wanna talk to him." She said with a sparkle in her eye. She raised her hands to catch the phone Gibbs had tossed.

"Hi Tony."

"Hey Abbs." McGee looked up at Tony.

"You almost here?"

"Yep. We should be there in less then 10 minutes."

"Alright you better. I'm getting bored. I need some people more around my age to conversate with." She said making up her own words.

"Alright we will see you in a bit." Tony hung up and Abby tossed the phone back to Gibbs.

In the car McGee spoke. "Is she alright?" his voice was low and his words came out slowly.

"Yeah. McGee she is just fine." Tony knew he really cared about her despite what ever was going on between them.

Nothing was said after that.

When they arrived at the hospital it took a while to find a decent parking spot but they eventually found one. The three of them walked side by side with Tony in the middle all the way to the front desk. Tony spoke to the lady, "We are here to see Abigail Scutio."

"Room 537"

"Thank you." Ziva said as they walked off. "Wow, DiNozzo."

"What?" he asked as they walked down the long hall still in their same order side by side.

"Didn't know you could speak to a woman with out flirting with them."

"Oh please. My best friend is in the hospital I don't have time to think about girls." He said as he sped up. Ziva just rolled her eyes and followed directly behind him. As they got closer to the room McGee made his way behind Ziva. His heart was beating faster. He has never been this nervous to see Abby in his life not even on their first date. He had no idea what she would think about him showing up. Would she think it was sweet? Or would she think he was selfish and could not obey her wishes? Well it was too late to change his mind. They were about 10 numbers away from the room she was in. He counted down as they passed each door.

529…

531…

533…

535…

537…they were there. His stomach tightened as Tony knocked on the closed door than slowly opened it. Tony and Ziva walked right in but he just stood there staring in the door way. He watched them walk in. He could see Ducky's chair against the right wall and Gibbs chair against the wall straight ahead. As Tony and Ziva entered he could here Abby yell their names. Each one of them greeted Ducky and Gibbs then turned to their left where Abby's bed was located. Neither Ducky nor Gibbs noticed McGee standing at the door. They were talking with the others. McGee made his way to the wall beside the door and slid down 'til his butt met the tile.

Inside the room Tony hugged Abby first then Ziva. While Ziva and Abby were talking Tony turned around to look for McGee who was no where to be found. He looked at Gibbs and shrugged then started to walk toward the door but Gibbs stood up and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony turned around and Gibbs shook his head then walked toward the door shutting it behind him. Tony just sat down in Gibbs's chair.

McGee had his knees pulled to his chest and was staring at the wall in front of him. Gibbs came out of the room but McGee didn't flinch. He came around to McGee's right side and slid down the wall to sit next to him. "What are you doing out here? The party is in there." McGee didn't respond he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "McGee. She wants to see you."

"Gibbs don't say that." He mumbled.

"Why? It's the truth."

"How do you know?" McGee looked up at Gibbs.

"She told me." McGee just shook his head and went back to staring at the wall. "Ok I don't know what is going on here but I do know that she needs you right now. I can see it in her eyes and you too. You need her. Get your ass in there and talk to her!" Gibbs stood up and walked to the door grabbing the handle. "McGee!" He looked up at Gibbs once more. "You coming or am I going to have to tell her you bailed?" McGee stood up and lined up behind him.

Gibbs opened the door but did not enter he moved aside to let McGee go first. He looked at his boss but all he said was "Go." McGee slowly entered the room. He could see Ducky sitting in the same spot he was before and Tony took the place of Gibbs. He moved a little more into the room and could now see the end of the bed and Ziva sitting next to Tony in another chair. Everyone was looking at him as he slowly, very slowly, made his way into the room. He turned around to find Gibbs right behind him. He nodded for him to keep going. As he made his way in the bed grew longer and he knew he was getting closer to the point were he couldn't hide behind the wall any more.

One more step and she would be able to see him. He stopped and took a deep breath. He exhaled and took his final step. Turning to his left he met her stare. Neither of them said anything. He looked at her sitting under the white sheets in a white and blue gown in a white room with her light skin, green eyes and jet black hair she defiantly did not fit. Now he understood why she liked the color black so much. White just didn't fit her. Her eyes glistened under the bright lights as they searched his face for some kind of reaction. She didn't look bad at all as he had pictured her, with pale skin, darkness under her eyes, loss of weight from not eating, make up smeared and pain in her eyes but he found none of those as he looked her over. She had more color in her face than she's ever had. Her body was full and did not look starved at all. Her hair was hung down over her shoulders in low braids. Her eyes were full of joy and she had no make up on. She was beautiful.

Getting his nerves back he finally said something. Looking her straight in the eye he spoke.

"Hi."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys thank you so much for reading. Sorry this chapter was quite late coming out but I hope you enjoy it. This is the last chapter of this story. Hope it is what you all wanted. Thanks for reading and being patient with me. Please read and review. :) **

_Getting his nerves back he finally said something. Looking her straight in the eye he spoke._

"_Hi." _

"Hi" she replies. A smile spreads across her face as she realizes he needed her just as much as she needs him. He walked towards her a little more but did not get to close. He was still unsure of how she felt about him being there because she had told him she didn't need him anymore, that she could handle her problems on her own.

"H-how are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly.

"McGee. Come here." She said opening her arms. He walked over and fulfilled her offer. She whispered in his ear, "I love you." McGee didn't say a word but decided to kiss her. He sat down on the side of her bed and planted one on her soft lips. He didn't care who was or wasn't watching. The kiss was long and deep. It had a lot more meaning behind it than what everyone saw. They had been through a lot the past week and this was McGee's way of forgiving Abby but she broke the kiss.

"McGee." She said a little out of breath. She looked down at her fumbling hands as she spoke. "I'm sorry Tim. I shouldn't have said what I said it wasn't right. You have the right to be a part of this just as much as I do. It wasn't right for me to tell you to back away. I didn't realize how much you wanted to help. I just automatically thought you would bail." Abby was talking 100 miles an hour and now was crying.

"Abby you should know I wouldn't bail on you. It is my responsibility too." He said stroking her head. She just nodded and wiped away her tears. McGee kissed her forehead and said "I am here for you, both of you. I will be here for you two until the day I die."

"Boss." Tony whispered trying not to interrupted Abby and McGee. "Um, did you head slap him a little too hard? I think he is seeing two of Abby." But McGee and Abby heard him they both looked up and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Tony you have it all wrong." McGee said shaking his head and standing up from the bed. He looked down at Abby. "You wanna tell them now?" Abby nodded her head and sat up a little more.

"Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and Ziva I would like to say that McGee and I…" She cleared her throat, "McGee and I are…" she paused again and took a deep breath, "McGee and…" Abby busted into tears. McGee knelt down beside the bed and held her hand.

Tony rolled his eyes. "McGee and I what?" he asked. Gibbs and Ziva slapped him for his jerky response. "What?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Abbs, what's wrong?" McGee asked rubbing her hand with his thumb as he held it.

"How am I supposed to do this if I can't even admit it?"

"It is going to take time to accept it. It's not easy. Neither of us was expecting this to happen I'm still having trouble believing it is true. We will be fine I promise I am here to help."

"Tim, how can you be so fine with this? You know if you don't want any part of it you can just walk away I will understand."

"Abby! I will not do such a thing. It isn't in my nature to walk away from my problems. I will not leave you alone to figure this out. It wouldn't be fair for me to." He looks strait into her eyes and says, "I will not let anything ever happen to you." He leans down to kiss her again when they hear Tony sign out of annoyance. McGee smiles against Abby's lips then stands back up. "Is there something wrong DiNozzo?" McGee asks.

"Well yes there is Timmy." He said mocking him.

"And what would be the problem." McGee cocks his head. Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, and Ziva could not break away from the similes that were plastered on each of their faces.

"What is the problem? What's the..? McGee! None of us know what's going on!" Tony said frustrated. He didn't like not knowing things.

"Tony, I'm sorry to tell you but you seem to be the only one that hasn't figured it out yet." Tony looks around at every one who was smiling.

"Tony." Ziva says, "Abby is pregnant."

"Oh Abbs." Tony says standing up and giving her a hug. "I had no idea I'm sorry."

"Tony it's ok." She says with laughter in her voice."

"So 'mommy'." he said smiling who's the daddy?"

(All at the same time)

Ducky: "Oh Dear."

Ziva: rolls her eyes.

Gibbs: shakes his head.

McGee: Slams his forehead into his hands.

Abby: laughs and points towards McGee. "And you call yourself an investigator."

"Him? Timothy McGee. The computer nerd, the writer, the man who would probably still live with his mother if it wasn't for his job is the father of your child?" McGee stood behind Tony dumbfounded at what he just said.

"Yes Tony he is." Hearing her say that made him forget everything that just happened. Did she finally accept it? Every one could see the smile spread across his face and hers. Realizing they need time alone to figure everything out Gibbs stands up and pushes through McGee then through Tony to get to Abby. He kisses her on the forehead and whispers:

"You take care of that child. I am here for you. Don't you ever forget that." He leaves for the door but when he gets to McGee he pats him on the shoulder and nods his head before he leaves. Ziva Ducky and Tony follow Gibbs, telling Abby congrats and bye then McGee. Tony was the last out.

"McGee if you hurt her or the kid in any way you will have to answer to the rest of us and believe me, you won't stand a chance against a sniper, cop, and an assassin." Then he walks out.

When they are gone McGee takes a deep breath and walks over to sit with Abby on the bed. "So do you think we can do this?" Abby asks lying on McGee's lap. He started running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh yeah, we will be great parents. Hey at least we know our kid will be one of the smartest out there."

"How is that?" Abby asked.

"Well it has a genius for a mother."

"And you can't forget the fact that its father graduated from MIT and John Hopkins." McGee leaned down and kissed her cheek. "McGee?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Abby sits up and looks at him. "What I mean is we are parents now but we aren't together."

"Oh I see. Well I was thinking that we could take it slowly for now. I mean I love you Abigail Scutio, but if you need time to figure out everything that is fine. I will wait forever if that is what you need."

"You would really do that for me?" she asks. One single tear escaping her eye.

He holds her face with one hand and wipes the tear away with his thumb. "Abby I would do anything for you."

**THE END**


End file.
